A facsimile apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-10046 is provided with functions for reading data from memory cards carrying the data in the CSV (Comma Separated Value) format, storing the data, updating the stored CSV-format data, and transmitting the data to other communication apparatus. In such a facsimile apparatus, information for use in communication management is printed on a sheet of paper as a report for the purpose of controlling and managing transmission and reception of document data.
The facsimile apparatus shown in the above-identified patent document is configured to read CSV-format data from a memory card, to store the data, and to transmit the stored data to another communication apparatus. This makes it possible to store the data in a memory card through a communication line. As long as communication management information or the like remains to be printed on a sheet of paper to indicate communication status, however, the administrator of facsimile apparatus faces problems in that the management and analysis of communication management information or the like are not so easy.